Geisha Girls
by glowinggemma
Summary: Randy knew sophomore year was going to be big if Nomi was anything to go by! But Geisha Kunoichi were not what he was expecting! But that's not the only weird thing No new robo-monsters to face and two new girls with names practically out of a joke book? And now Randy's falling for one but can he get close to a girl who can't even speak? Or will he fail miserably? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja fanfiction! I might add a prequel of the summer before this if you want away please review and vote please! I'm writing this for people to read and to get feedback to become a better writer in  
Bear with my lack of proper punctuation and paragraphs I've never been good at it so sorry in advance! Anyway hope you enjoy


	2. First day jitters fade away

_**I don't own Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja! Also just so you know Lupe and Shadow/Angel (she goes by both so it's interchangeable!) are starting almost halfway through the first semester and they're kinda awkward and nervous about it! At least Lupe is! ;) so on with the story! Oh also Nikki is their pet!**_

Lupe PoV

I wake up to one of my favorite songs, Masayume Chasing, playing from the speakers next to my bed. I get up and stretch my limbs as I open my curtains and see the sky's just starting to brighten. _Perfect!_ Ithink to myself as I make my way across the hall. Taking my phone with me just in case I need to 'talk'. Why put quotations around 'talk'? It's cuz I'm mute. And for those who don't know what that means, it's when a person is physically or psychologically unable to speak. It's not that they're too stupid to talk, they really just can't do whether they were born that way or something traumatic happen that scarred them physically and/or mentally and left them unable to speak. As for myself, it's the latter. Anyway I knocked the door and hear her snore in reply. I roll my eyes and open the door to see my best and only friend, Shadow Angel Bridgette JonesI know it'ssad, both the fact that her parents named her after 2 characters from a cartoon, Shadow Jones and Angel Bridge, (not that my name's much better), and that she is literally my only friend but I digress. She was laying precariously off her very messy bed. And when I say 'laying precariously off' I mean she practically falling off it and it was like about 4 feet off the ground. If falling off doesn'twake you up, the loud clatter of her prized collection of Bo staffs, Chinese spears, normal spears, scythes...basically think of any weapon with a long staff and she has at least two if not more of it, will. I consider taking apicture of her black and light blonde hair covering her face, but don't sincewhy would I need it? I just need my kicked puppy dog eyes to get her to agree with me!

I silently chuckle as I gently close the door behind me... and accidentally make her collection fall to the ground with a loud thud/clatter. She immediately wakes up, ready to face what ever monster that dared interrupt her sleep. Only to find herself blinded by herhair and tangled in her sheets. Then fallsoff her bed in an ungraceful heap. I'm immediately at her side to make sure she's ok. She blows her hair out of her face, andlooks up at me. "Guess it's time to clean up my junk huh?" I gave her my best _'ya think?_ ' look, as I help her up. She went over to make sure nothing in her collection was broken, while I started to pick up her clothes off thefloor, only to find Nikki, asleep in a pile of them. After waking him up with a half-eaten cookie, I tell him to pick up the wrappers and throw them away. He gives me a salute before starting his job. Smiling to myself I finish up my job of tossing her dirty clothes in the hamper and folding the clean clothes she just tried on but didn't put back and then putting them away, before making her messy bed. After she finishes her inspection and sees nothing's broken, she stood in front of me arms crossed. 'Seeing as my alarm clock isn't doing its daily battle to wake me up at a decent time, I doubt we're going to be late. Especially if you helped, take the time to straighten up my junk, so why come intomy room at such an ungodly hour?' She asked, with a raised eyebrow, waiting for my explanation. I roll my eyes and start typing.

'One its only 5:45 which is not that ungodly. And secondly...' It trailed off as I crossed over to her window and open the curtains exposing the now reddening sky. 'You promised.' I typed looking her in the eye to show her my emotions, wishing for the hundredth time that there was a text to speech app that could expressed emotions or had different tone of voice options. Her face softened. I could tell she forgot but I didn't care. _**I can**_ _ **get ready faster than you.** _ I

typed knowing her how she'd react. "You're so on." She said rushing to her on suite, to take a shower. I smile and go downstairs and grab a couple granola bars and my mat, before running upstairs to the roof. Shadow get there after I roll my mat out. 'I beat you.' I typed. "You didn't take a shower and you got dressed before I was awake." She said munching on one of the bars, as she quickly rolled out her mat. 'One, I don't see the point in showering when I'm about to exercise and two I slept in this last night so I could wake you up and be done with it.' I pointed out, before turning on some music and starting our yoga/ ti chi. Spanish lady by Celtic Woman started to play. I smiled knowing this song was a good way to help Angel wake up.

As I came down through Dublin CityAt the hour of twelve at nightWho should I see but the Spanish LadyWashing her feet by candlelightFirst she washed them, then she dried themOver a fire of amber coalIn all my life I ne?er did seeA maid so sweet about the soul

Whack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora layWhack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora lay

As I came back through Dublin City,At the hour of half past eightWho should I spy but the Spanish LadyBrushing her hair in the broad daylightFirst she tossed it, then she brushed itOn her lap was a silver combIn all my life I ne?er did seeA maid so fair since I did roam

Whack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora layWhack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora lay

As I went back through Dublin CityAs the sun began to setWho should I spy but the Spanish LadyCatching a moth in a golden netWhen she saw me, then she fled meLifting her petticoat over her kneeIn all my life I ne?er did seeA maid so shy as the Spanish Lady

Whack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora layWhack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora layWhack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora layWhack for the toora loora laddyWhack for the toora loora lay

Angel was far more awake and chose Trail of the Angels. I smiled as I did my sun salutations to the sunrise along side my best friend. After the song was over I changed it to Strange Sight from Tinkerbell. Shadow saw what I was doing and smirked as we squared up. I mouthed the lyrics as we began to circle each other. Strange sight you stand in the light

You stand in the light

You're wrong but you're right

My hearts beating wildly

Strange

How I'm scared but delighted

Afraid but excited too

You have a cold heart

You're reckless and distant

But I'll be persistent

I will understand you

Strange

How I'm drawn to the danger

I'll reach out my hand to you

Do you long to be left all alone?

Set apart with a heart made of stone

Let me help, let's begin

Let me learn, won't you let me in?

All the light, let it show

You are a strange sight

Some new kind of wonder

With good hidden under

I'm sure that it's true

Strange

How your dark doesn't faze me

No, I won't give up on you

Do you long to be left all alone?

Set apart with a heart made of stone

Let me help, let's begin

Let me learn, won't you let me in?

All the light, let it show

If you're caught in the shadow then turn around

Lost in the darkness, you will be found

If you hear my voice, follow the sound

'Cause I'm here to guide you home

Do you long to be left all alone?

Set apart with a heart made of stone

Let me help, let's begin

Let me learn, won't you let me in?

All the light, let it show

Do you long to be left all alone?

Set apart with a heart made of stone

There's a light that you shine

There's a love, I see it in your eyes

All the dark, let it go

You're not alone


End file.
